


Mother Nature vs. Fitzsimmons

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2016 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2016, All mistakes are my own, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, SHIELD Academy, Short & Sweet, prompt: Decorate, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: A snowstorm gets in the way of Fitzsimmons' travel plans.Written for Day 12 of the AOS advent 2016 organized by the wonderful theclaravoyant on Tumblr.Prompt: Decorate





	

“I can’t believe all the flights got cancelled,” she says angrily. “Stupid snowstorm,” she adds, throwing a sweater back into her closet, while clutching her phone against her ear with the other hand. “It’s _ridiculous_!”

“It’s weather, Simmons,” Fitz’s voice says calmly on the other end. “And I’m just as stuck as you are.”

“I’m going to miss Christmas with my family,” Jemma says upset, and sits down on her bed, pouting her lips.

“Yeah, well, I’m going to miss Christmas with my mum,” Fitz counters. “I’m sure flight schedules will be back to normal in a couple of days,” he says encouragingly. “Then we’ll fly over there and celebrate with our families retroactively.”

“Retroactive Christmas? _Fantastic!_ ” she replies sarcastically.

“Come on, Simmons,” Fitz pleads at the other end. “Could be worse.”

“Oh really?” Jemma asks, and jumps up from her bed, pacing up and down her room, letting her frustration run freely. “The _entire_ campus is deserted because _everyone_ else was smart enough to get out of here two days ago, but _nooooo_ ,” she exclaims, throwing her hand in the air. “ _We_ thought it was more important to finish our project, because we’re bloody perfectionist overachievers. We’ll be spending Christmas by ourselves, in our tiny, dinky, naked and bare dorm rooms that smell like wet feet, eating instant noodles out of a cup.” She stops in her tracks briefly, fighting back tears. “I’ve _never_ spent Christmas alone,” she tells Fitz sadly. “I’ve _always_ spent it with my family, in a house decorated with red and green garlands, and the smell of cinnamon candles, and a beautiful Christmas tree, and… _Ugh_ … I have to hang up. I need to go for a walk or something.”

“The snow outside is knee-deep,” Fitz remarks.

“Well, I don’t care,” Jemma replies grumpily. “This _stupid_ snow may stop flights, but it _won’t_ stop me. I need fresh air, and… I’ll call you later,” she adds before hanging up and grabbing her coat.

* * *

She’s not entirely sure how long she’d spent outside. Her cheeks feel slightly numb and the cold has crept through her insulated mittens, leaving her fingers a little stiff. She had hoped the fresh air would clear her mind, but she still feels as sad and lonely as she had earlier. As she walks down the lonely, dimly-lit corridor to her room, her ears pick up a melody that gently gets louder the closer she gets to her door.

She stops, frozen to the spot, when she realizes that the music, a quiet but cheerful Christmas song, is playing in her room. Hesitantly, she reaches for the handle, nervously opening the door.

Her shocked eyes take in the sight before her. Colorful lights, and green and red crepe paper streamers are strung up on the walls and ceiling. A row of small candles is lined up on her desk, and the air smells of cinnamon. Fitz is sitting on her bed, holding a tiny potted Christmas tree, grinning mischievously.

He quietly gets up and walks over to her. “Merry Christmas, Simmons,” he says, handing her the small tree.

“Fitz,” she mumbles, blinking away tears. Her hands tremble when she accepts her present. The tree sparkles silvery, dusted in glitter. Small red ornaments hang from the tiny twigs. A small silver star decorates its top.

Fitz shrugs his shoulders. “I know this isn’t where you want to be right now, and it probably doesn’t even come close to what you’re used to, and the Chinese food I ordered probably doesn’t compare with your mum’s cooking, but I just wanted to let you know that you’re _not_ alone, and while I was looking forward to spending Christmas with my mum, you should know that if I _can’t_ be with her, there’s no one I’d rather spend it with than you.”

“You broke into my dorm room,” Jemma mutters, the corners of her mouth twitching between crying and smiling.

“You don’t have a chimney to shimmy down through,” Fitz replies, grinning widely.


End file.
